


.MORE THAN FRIENDS.

by Taliajade1993



Category: Wentworth (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliajade1993/pseuds/Taliajade1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More than friends is based on both Danielle Cormack and Kate jenkinson, somethings in the story will be based on true events and then some fiction.</p><p>Please enjoy this story that I have created for you guys.</p><p>If you like the story please like and if there is anything you would like to say, please comment in the box below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

.MORE THAN FRIENDS.  
CHAPTER ONE.

Danielle having left wentworth was focusing on her mini series DEEP WATER, doing a lot of charity work also with her spare time. 

She had made a lot of good friends on the show wentworth, she kept in contact with a lot of of the cast. One of the main friends she kept in contact with more often was Kate jenkinson, whom had become her rock on set. 

With Danielle living in Sydney and Kate in Melbourne they exchanged texts most days, sometimes also the odd picture messages, Danielle sometimes sent Kate a few pictures of herself pissing around. Kate did the same also, most of them where when Kate was on the set of WentWorth. 

Danielle had an ordinary life outside the view of the camera's, she had 2 beautiful children one which lived with his dad in NZ and her youngest son Ahi, Danielle's partner Adam of 4 years lived with the mother and son. 

But Danielle always felt something was missing. She hoped to find out soon. Before it started to effect her life. 

As for Kate, working as an actress was her life. Getting the job on WentWorth was the best opportunity she had been given. Even tough she had to leave her girlfriend of 3 years, flat and life in L.A to film WentWorth in Australia. 

As Kate joined WentWorth on season 4, she didn't know anyone, excited of getting a chance to work with people she had seen on other television show's. Kate couldn't believe that she was going to be working with actress Danielle Cormack, she was already a huge fan of hers. She even had a sneaky crush for her. 

After a few weeks filming she had got comfortable, enjoying her work which Kate loved as she was a workaholic, she did miss her girlfriend Torri, but also enjoyed flirting with Danielle on occasions. 

The more she had worked with Danielle the more her crush got stronger, on the day both women had to film there first kiss scene, Kate was nervous as hell but put it to the back her mind. The time had finally arrived the kiss scene was going to happen, Danielle right in front of Kate waiting for the scene to start. Taking a massive inhale of oxygen she locked lips with Danielle, it felt like an explosion on Kate's chest. She had never felt this with Torri. 

After the scene Kate sat in her dressing room thinking. What was it about Danielle?. What was these feelings about?.


	2. Chapter 2

Both women had headed home , Danielle didn't have much on her mind, but Kate on the other hand did, she headed inside the apartment she had rented whilst she was filming on WentWorth, still having the kiss scene on her thoughts, she places her bag on her couch. Before she went to go feed her 2 cats, all she could think about was Danielle, she could smell her sent all over herself, Danielle liked to wear too much perfume, it was like she literally swam in the stuff, but Kate loved it, she poured herself a glass of red wine, she just sat there on her couch breathing in heavy to get most of Danielle's smell as she could. 

Danielle arrived home to ahi asleep in bed, Adam was waiting up for her, he does that most of the time. It didn't bother Danielle that he does that but, what bothered her the most was he was the man of the house, but always acted more feminine then her. Adam walked over to Danielle rapping his arms around her being loving, but Danielle didn't want that, she wanted to be dominated by him, all she wanted was for him to pick her up, push her against the door and fuck her hard, like there was no tomorrow. 

But she knew he wouldn't do anything like that, he was always a Top and Danielle was always a Bottom.

Danielle craved sex, if she was truly satisfied maybe she wouldn't be so horny, she had been thinking about having an affair, just being with someone just for sex just for someone to satisfy her needs. Not before long her phone vibrated in her back pocket, reaching to her phone, she seen kate had messaged her, Kate had sent Danielle a picture message of her face, she looked rather bored, Danielle had noticed Kate had just got out of the shower, her hair was dripping wet, water rolling down her neck towards her chest, Kate's face flushed from the hot steam, Danielle felt tingling between her thighs, the parm of her hands getting sweaty, she could feel her nipples under her bra hardening, she had never been attracted to another women before. 

Danielle couldn't send a picture message back to Kate as she would see her flushed face of lust, instead she just sent her a text .

[23:21] - Danielle - "looking rather bored there jenko!, that was until I seen your flushed shower face!, you sure you didn't just enjoy your shower a bit to much !? Wink wink!." 

Danielle couldn't believe she had just sent Kate a flirtatious message, she was loving the thrill, getting caught turned Danielle on even more!, she wanted to dominate Kate now and wasn't going to let anyone get in her way!. 

Kate lay on her hotel bed, bored, watching shit on the T.V, her phone started to vibrate next to her, on the hotel night stand. Looking at her phone she seen Danielle's number come up, her heart beat started beating fast at what she had sent her back. Kate opened her messages, eyes widened to Danielle's flirty text message, Kate couldn't believe it. 

Just as she was about to text Danielle back with one of her flirty comebacks, Torri started to facetime her, kate accepted it as it was her girlfriend and she did miss her!, they spent all night talking until Kate feel asleep, she couldn't tell Torri to go away for another woman could she?. That meant Kate didn't have a chance to text Danielle back, making it look like kate blanked her on purpose!. 

Danielle had been waiting for Kate to reply, not before long her eyes where getting heavy, she was getting pissed off at kate for blanking her, sexually frustrated!, angry, she left her phone on the couch and went straight to bed, she couldn't be arsed listening to Kate's explanation. 

Kate woke up for work to and remembered she did not text Danielle back , hopefully Danielle won't be angry she thought to herself, grabbing her phone to text Danielle. 

[05:58] - Kate - "Danielle i'm so sorry, I didn't text you back, just as I was about to Torri called me, please forgive me love kate xoxo" 

Kate got up getting ready for another day of filming, Kate entered the wentworth cast car parking , she seen Danielle's bike parked up!, checking her phone before leaving her car, there was no text messages from Danielle .

Instead of going straight to her dressing room, she headed straight to Danielle's, Kate stood outside the door, raising her hand to the door before knocking, but got no answer, she knocked again but this time louder, still she got no answer, she knew Danielle was in there as she could hear Danielle's radio playing. Kate had enough barging straight into her room, slamming it shut behind her!, Danielle was sat in her make-up chair on her phone, she didn't even raise her head to look at Kate completely blanking her!. 

This pissed Kate off even more, she stormed over to Danielle pulling the chair turning it round, they were face to face. 

Danielle looked up at Kate but said nothing, just blank starring at her, Kate's face started to boil, getting redder! And redder! Kate raised her voice at Danielle.

KATE - "Ignoring me now Danielle" 

Danielle just shrugged her shoulders at Kate, before locking her eyes back on her phone.

Kate reached over grabbing Danielle's phone out of her hands. 

KATE - "why will you not talk to me?" 

Danielle stood up with rage, looking at Kate like she hadn't before!. 

DANIELLE - "Just fuck off Kate" 

KATE - "why?, Is it because i didn't message you back?" 

DANIELLE , "if you want to blank me for some whore, that's up to you!" 

Kate slapped Danielle across the face hard!, throwing Danielle's phone at her chest, Kate stormed out of the dressing room. 

Kate entered her dressing room, slamming the door shut, causing her dressing room mirror to shake uncontrollably, her hand stinging , throbbing from pain , tears going down her face like a waterfall, how could Danielle call Torri a whore!, Kate loved Torri , was Danielle jealous of Torri?, Kate wanted to see Danielle but wanted to cool of first. 

Danielle was starring at her face in the mirror, a red hand print still visible on her face, she wanted to upset Kate like she upset Danielle the night before, but she didn't want to get jealous over Kate!. She has never been a jealous person , just Kate, she wanted Kate, sexually! Danielle headed to Kate's dressing room, entering without knocking, finding kate face down on the couch, crying, shaking with anger. 

Danielle knelt down next to Kate, putting her hand on Kate's shoulder.

DANIELLE - "Kate i'm sorry" 

KATE - "why did you call my girlfriend a whore Danielle?, are you jealous of her." 

DANIELLE - "I'm not jealous of her!" 

KATE - "what is it then?" 

Kate sat up from the couch, eyes red raw, cheeks flushed. Looking Danielle straight in her eyes, waiting for Danielle to say something, but Danielle couldn't admit it to Kate that she wanted to sexually dominate her. 

Danielle shot towards Kate's door trying to leave, Kate pushed Danielle into the door stopping her leaving!, Kate was pushing her hips firmly against Danielle's arse, locking the door so no one could leave. 

Danielle could feel Kate's hot breath breezing on the back of her neck!, Kate's nails gripping into Danielle's waist, Danielle could feel her body craving Kate more , her thighs craving Kate's touch, her nipples hardening at the thought of Kate's mouth on them, but she wanted to fuck Kate!, she wanted to hear Kate scream only her name. 

Danielle pushed kate away from her, looking back towards Kate's flushed face filled with lust. 

DANIELLE - "I'm not jealous of Torri Kate, what I'm jealous of is her fucking you!, of you only screaming her name!." 

KATE - "oh, do you want to fuck me Danielle?, do you want me to only be your girl?, do you want me to scream your name only ?." 

Danielle walked up to Kate, grabbing her firm ass with both hands, lifting Kate up, Kate wrapped her legs around Danielle's waist, Kate locked her lips with Danielle's, kissing her with so much lust and passion, Danielle walked over to the couch, not separating her lips from Kate's, placing Kate down on her back, before climbing on top of her. 

Danielle grabbed Kate's arms, holding them above Kate's head!, Danielle looking down at Kate's body underneath her, looking into her blue eyes, getting darker with lust, Kates pulse getting stronger from Danielle's touch.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate couldnt believe Danielle was on top of her, she could feel Danielle thrusting her hips into Kates groin, making Kate want Danielle even more. Kate couldnt move her arms to touch Danielle as Danielle had hold of them tight above her head. Kate so badly wanted to touch Danielles body, make Danielle get just as wet as she was. Danielle bent over to Kates neck, nibbleing the side where she could feel Kates pulse in her mouth beating faster with every suck Danielle was giving. Kate couldnt help but let out small moans down Danielles ear, making Danielle bite harder causing Kates neck to have small bruises. Danielle removed her hands from Kates wrist moving them down her body glideing her hands down Kates neck towards her plumped breasts, Danielle grabbed Kates breast firmly but gently, Kate started to moan a little harder. Danielle could feel Kates nipples expanding to the pleasure that Danielle was causing her. 

Danielle lent back up looking at Kate the lust of the both of them was earth shattering. The pleasure they both where having filled the room, Danielle ripped Kates top of her torso revealing Kates pink spotted bra, Danielle started kissing Kate hard causing Kates lips to go red with lust. She started to kiss down Kates neck before reaching her breasts Kate could have came right then, just the scent of Danielle was enough to make her weak between the legs. Danielles red curly hair rubbing against Kates face the smell of wild orchid was over powering. Danielle grabbed Kates hips bringing her foward towards her, Kate couldnt help but grab Danielles ass. Gripping on to it for dear life Kate could feel Danielles hands reaching round Kates bra undoing her bra releasing her breasts. Danielle pushed Kate back down onto the couch glareing down at her breasts the light from the dressing room window shining in directly onto her breasts, Danielle hadnt seen anything more beautiful. Before it was too late Danielle swept down grabbing Kates hard nipple in her mouth running her toungue over it, Kate pushed her nails into Danielles back, Danielle let out a moan making Kates body shudder with pleasure. 

Danielle moved her mouth to the other hard nipple biting hard but gentle just enough to cause abit of pain, but mostly pleasure. She moved her kisses down to Kates toned abs, Danielle stood up moving off Kates lap kneeling down to Kates legs kissing up her thighs towards her groin. Kates moans where getting more frequent, Danielle pulled Kates leggings down pulling them right off, kissing back up her thighs Kate grabbed Danielles red curls in her hand leading her up towards her extremely wet pussy. Danielle wanted to tease Kate more, she knew Kate couldnt take much more but she wanted to dominate her. Danielle started to pull Kates knickers with her teeth bit by bit releasing the littlest of skin each time. Kate couldnt take anymore the overwhelming pleasure that was happening was starting to hurt, she craved Danielles tongue on her clit. She craved Danielles fingers inside her wet dripping pussy, Danielle knelt back before getting back on to her feet taking screen shots of Kates body with her eyes, Danielle couldnt get enough. Kates face blushed from the tension Danielle had been causing her, her body glissening from Danielles kisses down her body. 

Kate sat up looking at Danielle grabbing at her belt bringing her forward, lifting her top up slighty showing of her muscles she had on her stomach. Placing her lips on her kissing her stomach all over, she lifted Danielles top over her head, Kates hands fell down from the curly red locks all the way down to Danielles breasts but Danielle didnt want to be pleasured ...yet!!... she wanted Kate first. She grabbed Kates hands pulling them back down Kates sides before holding onto the hips pushing Kate back, making her sit on the makeup chairs. Pulling Kates underwear down to her ankles, she pushed at Kates legs to open them so she had perfect access all the way up to Kates pussy, she started licking from the top of Kates knee up her leg towards her thigh, stopping to start biteing. Kate grabbed Danielles hair ready for Danielle to place her tongue right where she needs it the most, as Danielle got closer she could see how wet Kate was. She felt herslef get turned on from the amount of pleasure she was giving Kate, Danielle grabbed at Kates ass bringing her pelvis towards her bringing her pussy close to her mouth Danielle placed her tongue right on her clit, brushing Kates clit with big heavy swipes, Kates moaning turned into screams of pleasure. 

Kate - "oh...ahhh...Danielle...please...right..there"   
Kate trying to get every word out she could through each thrust of Danielles tongue on her clit. 

Danielle - "who's woman are you? i want to hear you say it Kate!?"   
Danielle getting stronger with her tongue, Kate was so close to cumming. 

Kate - "oh...god...im...yours...Danielle...only...yours...i'm...so...close...dont...stop" 

Danielle removed her tongue away from Kate looking deeply into her blue eyes, she wanted Kate to beg for more pleasure. 

Kate - "please Danielle dont stop, i was so close!"   
Kate looked at Danielle, eyes dark of lust and pleasure, she wanted more but Danielle wasnt going to give it until she begged. 

Danielle - "you know what i want Kate!"   
Danielle looked at Kate biting her lip, rubbing her nails on Kates thighs. 

Kate - "give it to me Danielle, hard and fast, i want you to fuck me hard, give me what i have never had!" 

Danielle knelt back on to the floor, thrusting two fingers deep inside Kates pussy. Kates head went back into the chair letting out a loud moan of pleasure. Danielle hit Kates G-SPOT hard and fast, curling her fingers inside Kate hitting it more. Kates pelvis thrusting to the movement of Danielles hand, Kate let out one last big moan before cumming all over Danielles hand. The rush inside her as she had an orgasim was powerful, Danielle got up of the floor walking towards the top Kate had throw in the cornor of the room. Kate rushed up chasing after Danielle rushing her to the floor stopping her from moving, Danielle couldnt move her body as Kate was sat on top of her but Kate could see the damage her nails had done on Danielles back. She placed her lips on the scratches Danielles body tremered with pleasure. Kate ran her hands up Danielles arms interlocking her fingers with Danielles, she moved her kisses up her back towards Danielles neck licking up towards the bottom of her ear, sucking gentally on Danielles ear lobe. She could hear little moans from the back of Danielles throat, she placed one hand on Danielles hip turning her over so they where face to face looking at each other. 

Kate slid down Danielles body pushing her body flat against hers bringing them into a powerfull kiss. Just as Kate was about to pleasure Danielle 3 bangs hit Kates dressing room door and a fimilliar sound behind it, the make-up artist was calling out to Kate asking if she was okay as people could hear things coming out of the room. Kate yelled out that she was fine but she had to be on set in 20 minutes and had to get ready. She stood up from Danielle and couldnt believe her luck, Danielle followed her up. Danielle rushed to the other side of the room to grab her top throwing it on turning to look at the beautiful blonde rushing to find her clothes. She looked so beautiful naked Danielle thought to herself. As soon as Kate was dressed she sat at the make-up chair where not long ago she had the best sex of her life, Danielle unlocked the door letting the make-up artist in before heading back to her own room. They didnt really see much of each other the rest of the day, they where both in different scenes so where busy. By the end of the day Kate rushed to Danielles room to see her but she was gone, Kate didnt understand what she had done for Danielle to rush away so quick. Kate grabbed her jacket, phone and car keys before heading to the car park, Danielles bike had gone she must have gone home. Kate got in her car, turning on the ignition, pulling of towards the traffic heading home. 

Danielle had rushed of early she couldnt see Kate at that time, she had alot to think about. Her relationship with Adam was a big one to contemplate, did she still love him? She knew Ahi loved him but she couldnt stay with someone if she didnt love them, it wouldnt be fare on them. Danielle drove her bike past the speed limit that night the faster she went the faster her mind went clear. She loved to ride her harley davidson as much as she could it was her baby. She got home to Ahi running to her, ice-cream all over his face she couldnt help but giggle. Adam had taken him to the park and treated him, adam lent at the front door smiling at his 2 favourate people. Ahi ran back into the house leaving Danielle stood at the end of the path, she walked towards the house before placing a kiss on Adams lips. She cared for him still but didnt love him anymore, it was relatively quiet for the rest of the evening. Danielle watched a film with Ahi before she put him to bed, she got herself a red wine before settling back down on the sofa. Adam had gone out for a drink with friends so Danielle was all alone. 

Danielle had her phone on the side of her Kate had been trying to get in contact with Danielle all day, Danielle couldnt avoid her forever. Kate tried calling again, this time Danielle answered. 

Kate - "Danielle? you there?"   
"......."   
Kate - "Danielle? please talk to me??"   
Danielle - "yes! i'm here!"  
Kate - "oh thank god your alive, i thought something had happened"   
Danielle - "im okay"   
Kate - "why did you rush of after work? i came to talk to you but you had gone?"   
Danielle - "i just needed to think about things Kate! im sorry i didnt mean to worry you!"   
Kate - "is it me? did i do something to upset you? was it because of before?"   
Danielle - "Kate listen! i just need time to think about things! what happened before was amazing! i loved every minute of it! please dont worry"   
Kate - "oh...okay...we...will...talk...soon"   
Danielle - "we will Kate dont worry" 

Danielle hung the phone up, tears building up in her eyes at the thought that she upset Kate! She just needed some time to think because she is starting to realise she is falling in love with Kate! 

It had been 1 week since Danielle last spoke to Kate, they had seen each other at work said the usual hello, but nothing other then that. It was killing Kate that Danielle wasnt speaking to her properly after the other week, with what happened in the dressing room Kate could only think it was because of her that Danielle wasnt talking to her. Torri was flying over to austrailia within the next few days for Kates birthday. Everyone at wentworth was doing a birthday party for her, Danielle didnt know Torri was coming to austraila she decided that she would go to Kates birthday party and tell her how she feels. Danielle only wanted Kate sexually she didnt think that she would end up falling for her as well. Danielle was going to leave Adam and hope to start a new relationship with Kate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked this story please comment for another chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

Danielle was sat in her study in her house, she needed sometime to think about things about her relationship with Adam mostly, she had dropped ahi of at school early on so she knew she could think properly without being disturbed Danielle spun around on her chair looking out of the window at the view behind her house trying to think of something else other then kate, she noticed Adam was in the swimming pool a few months ago the sight of seeing him all wet and almost naked would turn her on she would have a sudden feel of lust but not anymore she just wished it was kate all wet and naked instead, she tilted her head back looking up at the ceiling she knew she had to see kate again kate was going to be in Melbourne in a few days doing a live meet and greet for charity Danielle checked her diary to see what she was doing on the day she was going to be free for 4 days which was perfect to her, she was just going to tell Adam she had a photo shoot to do that day she planned to ride down to Melbourne on her new Harley Davidson it would give her time to think what she was going to say to kate. 

later that day Danielle was in the kitchen preparing food for her, Adam and ahi she hadn't told Adam yet about leaving tomorrow to make her way to Melbourne but fort it would be a good time to whilst they ate dinner, after dishing out ahi was telling his mum how he had made some new friends at school Danielle loved her son and wanted the best life for him she was so happy he was enjoying school but also got a bit teary that her little boy was getting older, after ahi finished her ran off to the living room to go on his iPad Danielle sat there pushing her food around the plate in a world of her own Adam noticed putting his hand on her thigh Danielle shook herself out of her trance looking at Adam. 

"you alright Dan you seem a bit off?" Adam had a worry look in his eyes. 

"yeh,yeh im fine Adam just thinking!" 

"what about?" 

"i got a phone call today!, they want me to model for them for some new rang of clothes or something." Danielle couldn't look at Adam lying to him was killing her but she wanted kate. 

"oh right, where is it?" 

"Melbourne!" 

"you flying over?, when you going?" 

"no!, i was thinking out riding down on the new bike, and 2 days but im leaving tomorrow afternoon!." 

"how long will you be gone for?" 

"4 days max it will take me a day to ride down and a day to ride back!". 

"ill have to make the most of tonight with you then wont i, i hate how they always give you short notice though babe." 

"i know!, but thatch what this famous life is like." 

Danielle stood up taking her late to the sink turning round to go in the living room before Adam reached out and grabbed her hand danielle looked down at Adams hand pulling her towards him, he stood up pulling her close to him placing his lips on hers but that is the last thing danielle wanted to do but she couldn't let Adam to notice about anything going on, after Adam pulled away Danielle made her way to the living room wrapping her arm around her son pulling him close into her cuddling him as she placed a kiss on his head adam joined them not long after sitting next to her grabbing her remote of danielle's lap changing the channel, it had just gone 9pm so a lot of mature programs where coming on adam ended up stopping on foxtel as wentworth season 4 had just came on he loved to watch his girlfriend the show started of with a preview of the last episode where bea smith and allie novak had there first kiss , danielle didn't want ahi to watch the show as he wasn't old enough she sat up on the couch telling ahi it was his bedtime leaving the room to take him to bed. 

danielle had been gone out of the room not long returning adam was still watching the show turning to sit back down away from adam placing herself in the corner of the couch she seen the TV in the corner of her eye where bea and allie was kissing, it sent shivers down her spin a warm wet heat happening between her legs she wanted kate so badly to touch her where she need it her thoughts going back to the time where her and kate had sex in the dressing room drenching her underwear, adam had turned around telling danielle how hot it was watching her make out with a women but to danielle it was more then hot it was pure lust it was sexual and pleasurable danielle needed to carm herself down before she got more aroused a cold shower she fort would help her making her way to the bathroom she stood under the shower the water dripping down her body the erge so bad to put her hand between her legs to cry Kate's name but she knew adam would hear her so instead just washed herself quickly and getting dressed for bed. 

adam was still watching tv so danielle made her way to bed trying to get an early night adam soon joined her in the bedroom danielle pretended to be fast asleep she want it the mood to talk adam lay behind danielle placing his hand on her ass grabbing it lightly, danielle still tried to look like she was asleep until adam moved his hand around danielle putting it under her top grabbing her bare breast slowly kissing her shoulder she moved forward in bed trying to move away from him to tell him she wasn't in the mood but he followed her he moved his hand pulling at the elastic of her pants pushing his hand down placing it between her thighs, he spread her lips she was a dry as a desert pulling his hand back out spitting on his fingers getting them wet he placed his hand back down her pants he started to rub her clit side to side he wasn't soft like danielle imaged kate would be she could feel Adam's penis getting harder on her ass sticking in to her adam took his hand out before starting to put down danielle's pants reveling her bare ass and legs. 

"adam im tired!, cant we do it in the morning?" 

"im all hard dan for you, ill get blue balls if i don't!"

"well go have a wank then, im trying to sleep"! 

"it wont take long it feels better fucking you then wanking!, unless you want to help me with your mouth." 

"no!, i brushed my teeth..fine but don't take to long in shattered." 

danielle turned over lying on her back allowing adam to mount her he had already pulled her pants down he sat up on his knees pushing danielle's legs open danielle couldn't look at him instead she just looked out the window, adam spat in his head rubbing his penis on it making it wet before trusting it inside danielle all she could hear was adam grunting down her ear it didn't take long until he came pulling out of danielle he lay back down panting away, danielle turned back round feeling like she was going to be sick danielle feel asleep not longer after she was woken up by ahi pulling her hair like he always does every morning, she woke up her eyes still blurry from sleep to see that beautiful smile on ahi's face when she finally got up making ahi his breakfast she was going to miss her son danielle picked up her phone messaging her ex husband pana to make sure it was okay that his son stayed with him whilst she was away. 

pana came to pick ahi up danielle bent down to hug her son giving him a kiss on his head before he left she stood at the door watching pana drive off before going to the bedroom to pack her bag, adam was still asleep so she left a note next to the side of him telling him she had left early and ahi was at his dads danielle got changed into her leather bikers outfit before heading to her bike strapping on her bag at the bag of the bike she got on placing her helmet on looking up to her house before pulling out making her way to Melbourne, danielle had been on the road for 11 hours she only had another 3 to go before she reached the hotel near the bar kate was doing her event she parked her bike in the car parking making her way to the entrance of the hotel checking herself in, once she got to her room she threw her bag on the bed Kate's event started in 4 hours danielle was tired but kate was more important she got a quick shower before getting changed into her outfit she had picked out black skin tight jeans and a jumper, once she had done her hair and makeup she made her way over to the venue noticing a lot of people outside waiting for kate to arrive she sat across the street watching them enter waiting from them all to go in before she entered as if they noticed her there she wouldn't get any peace, danielle walked over to the bar walking it she went around to the back of the stage as soon as the staff seen her they let her straight in danielle looked around for kate her heart beating fast at the tough of seeing her until she seen kate kissing her girlfriend torri danielle thought to herself how could she be so stupid to think kate would be alone before danielle could exit one of the staff members shouted her name asking for a picture kate heard danielle's voice turning round she seen danielle stood there she could see the tears building up in danielle's eyes just as kate was going to walk over danielle noticed her moving closer before saying goodbye to the staff running out of the bar back to her hotel kate exited looking for her nowhere to be seen feeling torri's hands pulling her back inside. 

danielle ran and ran till she fell to the floor tears running down her face she kept thinking how stupid could she have been to think kate would want her, she was with torri and danielle knew that but a little bit of her thought maybe kate would leave torri to find her danielle wiped her eyes pulling herself together before getting back up and starting to head back to the hotel she was tired and needed to get her head down a bit entering her room she checked her phone to find adam had been trying to call her and 5 voicemail's of kate. 

"danielle?, its kate..you okay? i didn't know you was coming you should have said"? 

"danielle its kate again! please ring me back"! 

"danielle im getting worried about you know please ring me?" 

"danielle? please?" 

"danielle I've left the venue! where are you? please? i will look all night if i have to!" 

danielle sent adam a quick text letting him know she was okay and was heading to bed early as she needed to ring kate, kate's phone rang 4 times before she answered going crazy. 

"danielle?, danielle?, are you there? where are you"?

"kate!..shut up for a second and let me speak!..im fine" 

"don't dare tell me to shut up danielle! i have just left torri at the bar for you"! 

"im sorry kate! i didn't mean to tell you to shut up! im sorry i shouldn't have come"! 

"danielle where are you? we need to speak! please!" 

"im at the hotel near the venue"!

"what room?" 

"331"! 

"stay right there"! 

danielle was sat on the bed waiting for kate so many things rushing through her head it felt like hours she had been waiting then she heard foot steps coming towards the door before hearing 5 little taps on the door, danielle stood up opening the door as kate lugged herself at danielle closing the door behind her holding danielle tight before backing up from her slapping her in the face. 

"you bitch danielle! how could you do that to me? i have been going out my mind!" 

"did you just slap me?"

kate slapped her again. 

"stop slapping me kate"!. 

kate went to slap danielle again but this time danielle caught her hand pulling her close to her. 

"kate i said stop slapping me!" 

kate's body pushed against danielle's there faces close together there lips almost touching danielle let go of kate hand grabbing the back of kate's neck kissing her with so much passion and lust...


End file.
